Su sonrisa destrozada
by Lisa108
Summary: Jane es una adolecente que busca trabajo, el problema es que casi nadie le quiere dar por su apariencia. Pero eso cambia cuando un nuevo local llamado Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction que abrió hace unos meses la contrata… pero sus padres fueron a la entrevista y nadie la conoce. La imagen no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lulu-999
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, tercero si ustedes cuentan mi primer One-Shot, para los que no me conocen soy Lisa018 la autora de "Un amor pirata" que aun esta en progreso… ¡Pero no aguantaba las ganas que tenia de subir este nuevo fic! Y como podrán ver la imagen no me pertenece, le pertenece a Lululuigi oh Lulu-999 que es una de mis artistas favoritas.

Summary: Jane es una adolecente que busca trabajo, el problema es que casi nadie le quiere dar por su apariencia. Pero eso cambia cuando un nuevo local llamado Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction que abrió hace unos meses la contrata… pero sus padres fueron a la entrevista y nadie la conoce.

Advertencia: Los robots estarán humanizados, ósea seguirán siendo robots pero en versión humana, estarán basados en los dibujos de Lulu-999 y yo los llamare humanoides.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

¡Empecemos!

…

Jane Smith es una chica de 17 años que está en ultimo año de secundaria, tiene el pelo naranja zanahoria, su pelo es muy corto le llega por encima de los hombros, tiene uno grandes y hermoso ojos color Miel, su físico era… bueno Jane es un poco plana pero por suerte tiene unas cuantas curvas que la caracterizan como mujer, por esa misma razón su mejores amigas y algunos chicos de su escuela la llaman "loli", mide 1, 65 cm, es un poco tímida pero cuando la conoces mejor es muy alegre.

 _En la escuela, hora del recreo._

-Jane ¿No tenias que ir a una reunión de trabajo?-Le pregunto su mejor amiga Aylén, tenía el pelo castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura, era un Otaku y Gamer, le gusta el Yaoi, el Yuri y el Hentai… pero más el Yaoi. Ella era quien más le decía "loli" pero igual la quería mucho.

-Se suponía que sí, pero mis padres dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellos irían en mi lugar y darían la información necesaria- Respondió Jane mientras se sonrojaba levemente, ese era uno de sus problemas… se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa.

-Hm… en parte esta bien porque hoy tuvimos prueba, y como estamos en ultimo año de secundaria no podíamos faltar-Hablo Jocelyn en pose pensativa, ella tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, a Jocelyn le encanta… y cuando digo encanta es que en verdad le encanta el RubiusOMG.

-Habla la que está loca por el Rubius… aunque yo también estoy loca por el Rubius-Dijo Jill, una chica de pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros, era igual que Aylén, una Otaku, Gamer amante del Yaoi, Yuri Hentai, étc…

-Todas estamos locas-Las cuatro chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No!-Contradijo Jill- Jane no está loca-

Bueno, ese era su grupo de amigas, aunque fuera un poco raro las quería a todas por igual. Ellas la habían apoyado en muchas cosas y la ayudaban a superar poco a poco su timidez… claro que siempre volvía, tenía otras dos mejores amigas que eran trillizos, pero tenían un hermano que la molestaba y siempre terminaba lastimado porque Aylén y Jill le daba su merecido, pero ese trió se cambio de colegio y luego conoció a Jocelyn en primer grado de secundaria.

13:34

Ese día era Martes y los Martes siempre salía tarde, excepto los Lunes y Miércoles que tenia Ed. Física a la tarde, y solo vivía a cuatro cuadras de su casa, Jill viva a dos y siempre llegaba tarde en primaria.

-¿Cómo crees que será tu nuevo trabajo?-Le pregunto Jill, ellas se iban juntas porque sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección.

-No lo sé, no eh investigado mucho al respecto-

-¡Entonces yo investigare por ti!-Grito Jill.

-Jeje-Rio tímidamente Jane mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Le pregunto Jill como todos los días.

-No gracias, no hay problema-

-Bueno, me llamas cuando llegues-

-¡Oki!-

Jane se despidió de Jill con un abrazo y siguió su camino, Jill se preocupaba mucho por ella cuando tenían Ed. Física la iba a buscar y se volvían juntas siempre.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Llegue!-Grito Jane mientras abría la puerta delantera de su casa.

-¡Estamos en la cocina!-Grito su mamá.

Dejo su mochila en el sillón de la sala y fue a la cocina. Su mamá se llamaba Silvia, que también era de pelo naranja zanahoria, le sirvió la comida. Y su papá le dio cuchillo y tenedor, el se llamaba Juan. Como era hija única la consentían mucho, por esa razón se negaron al principio ah que ella trabaje.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Le pregunto su mamá mientras lavaba los platos.

-Bien… ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión?-

-Te aceptaron, fue algo corta pero te aceptaron igual, nos dieron tu uniforme pero quedaba un talle mas al tuyo, empiezas hoy, es de 12 a.m. hasta las 6 a.m. yo te llevare y te recogeré-Dijo su papá mientras le entregaba un uniforme que consistía en una camisa azul, un jean negro y una placa dorada que tenía la cabeza de un conejo.

-¡Gracias! Entonces termino de almorzar, hago la tarea, me doy un un baño y luego duermo ¿SI?-

-Como tú quieras hija-

23:39

-¡Vamos Jane! ¡Que llegaras tarde!-Le gritaba su papá.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo Jane.

Su uniforme le quedaba un poco grande, pero estaba bien, se había puesto unas zapatillas Converse negras, y había dejado su pelo suelto… se veía un poco mas plana de lo que era.

-¡Ya estoy lista!-

-Muy bien, vámonos-

23:55

Habían llegado justo a tiempo, su papá la dejo en la puerta y cuando se aseguro de que Jane haya entrado sana y salva regreso a su casa.

-Emm… ¿Hola?-

-Si ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Em… yo… guardia nocturno…-Estaba demasiado nerviosa y su lengua se trababa.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta un humanoide que estaba medio destrozado, tenia orejas de conejo, ojos blancos, y su color original era dorado pero con el tiempo se oscureció los observaba.

" _ **¿Así que ese en el nuevo guardia? ¡JAJ! Pan comido, estaba muerto para antes de la 3era noche**_ "

-S-si soy…-

-No hay problema, siga ese camino hasta al final que estará su oficina ¡Nos vemos luego niño!-Dijo el hombre que parecía ser el encargado de los empleados mientras se iba.

" _ **¿Me dijo niño?**_ "

Jane siguió el camino que le marco el hombre, mientras caminaba observo muchos dibujos de diferentes humanoides y niños, efectivamente al final se encontraba la oficina, tenía una sola entrada y en frente una gran ventana que le daba una buena vista a la pared y a una entrada del ducto de ventilación. Afuera de la entrada de su oficina había un cuerpo de un humanoide sin brazos y sin piernas, por la apariencia era castaño, con pecas y tenía la parte de arriba del traje.

-Hm… tengo que admitir que da un poco de miedo-

También pudo observar que en su oficina había una caja repleta de diferentes caras, un garfio, una guitarra roja y un brazo, todas las macaras eran diferentes pero se parecían por tener las mejillas rojas, excepto una máscara de una chica rubia que tenia las mejillas rosas.

-B-bueno… me i-ira bien… supongo-Dijo Jane tragando grueso.

Iba a ser una noche muuuy larga para Jane.

…

¡Terminamos! ¿Qué les pareció el prologo? ¿Les gusto? Déjenme sus opiniones oh criticas con algún review por favor, lamento los errores de ortografía.

¡Adiós!


	2. Primera noche

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. de "Corazón cicatrizado" si se les ocurre un titulo mejor avísenme… este fue aprovisionar.

Disclaimer: Five Night at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte la advertencia del capítulo anterior]

¡Comencemos!

… **..**

12 a.m.

¡Ring, ring!

Jane pego un pequeño brinco en la silla por el repentino ruido del teléfono.

-Eh… eh… ¿Q-quien será ah esta hora?-Antes de que pudiera contestar el teléfono transmitió un mensaje de voz.

" _Hey, hey, me alegro que hayas por otra noche. Te aseguro que será mucho más interesante esta vez…_ "

1 a.m.

El mensaje de voz aun se seguía transmitiendo pero Jane sentía un poco de frio por el ventilador que estaba prendido, intento apagarlo pero no podía, también le daba un poquito de cosa los dibujos que estaban pegados en el vidrio, en especial el humanoide morado con ojos negros y el iris blanco. Pero lo que más le daba cosita era que podía sentir tres respiraciones detrás suyo… espera ¿¡Que!? Jane se dio vuelta lentamente…

-¡Sorpresa!-Gritaron tres voces femeninas muy conocidas para ella.

-¡Kyaa!-Grito Jane mientras intentaba esconderse con sus brazos.

 _En algún lugar del local_

-Hm… mis sospechas están comprobadas… ese niño es todo un marica, ósea ¿Quién grita así?-Dijo Springtrap hablando solo.

 _Volviendo con las chicas_

-¡Me…! C-chicas m-me asustaron-Hablo tímidamente Jane mientras observaba a sus amigas que se reían.

-Gomen, luego te comprare algo para compensarte-Dijo Jill.

-¡N-no hay p-problema!-Hablo rápidamente Jane mientras sacudía las manos y se sonrojaba.

-Todas saben muy bien que lo que yo digo… se cumple-

-¿Quién te llama a estas horas de la noche?-Pregunto Jocelyn notando como el tipo del teléfono seguía hablando.

-De seguro es un lolicon, pedófilo, violador de niñas inocentes-Dedujo rápidamente Aylén.

Todas se quedaron viendo a Aylén con cara de _WTF!?._

-Hm…- Dijo Jill mientras miraba las mascaras que estaban en la caja- ¡PARTY HARD, BITHCES!- Jill se puso la máscara de Toy Bonnie y empezó a corretear por toda la oficina mientras tocaba la nariz del poster de Freddy.

-¡SI!-Grito Jocelyn mientras agarra la máscara de Toy Bonnie y la guitarra para empezar a tocar como si fuera toda una rockera… cosa que no era y los oídos de las demás estaban sangrando por el intenso sonido.

-¡Algún día Sebastián será mío, bitches!-Grito Aylén sonrojándose por mencionar al mayordomo demonio de pelo negro al que le gustaban, encantaban, los gatos… y que era bien seme.

-¡Yo digo eso!-Grito Jill.

Todas, excepto Jane que se quedo mirando con una sonrisa en los labios, agarraron una máscara y empezaron a hacer pelotudeces. Hasta que se cansaron, se tiraron al suelo y se quedaron dormidas.

-Jeje-Rio tímidamente Jane al ver a sus amigas durmiendo en el piso.

"¿ **¡Que fue todo ese escándalo!?... y esa risa** _ **¿Acaso el guardia trajo a una chica?**_ "

Springtrap no quería esperar hasta la 3era noche como siempre hacia… le pondría fin ahora mismo. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente espió a "el" nuevo guardia nocturno… pero se dio cuenta que no era "él" era "ella"… lo pudo notar perfectamente porque tenía cara de mujer… a no ser de que sea un chaval con pinta de mujer… ¿Raro, verdad? Springtrap se quedo mudo ¿Una chica trabajando en ese local de mierda? Debería contárselo a Phantom Chica, ella se aseguraría de que todos sepan sobre eso y así le ahorraría las molestias de tener contarles uno por uno… nha que flojera.

-Hm… ¿H-hay alguien ahí?-Pregunto Jane notando una sombra.

" _ **¡No! ¡No hay nadie**_!"

Quiso gritar Springtrap, pero no lo hiso porque no quería ser descubierto tan pronto.

5 a.m.

La llamada al fin había terminado y Jane estaba tomando café, que por suerte Jocelyn había traído en su mochila, y eso la había mantenido despierta hasta ahora…

-Ñam, ñam Sebastián…-Decía Aylén dormida.

-Ñam, ñam Rubius…-Decía Jocelyn.

-Ñam, ñam…-Jill no decía nada en especial.

Sus amigas eran un poco raras, pero las quería igual. Todo ese tiempo había estado revisando las cámaras, revisar que todo esté en orden y… intentando apagar el ventilador… simplemente había intentado de todo y esa cosa no se apagaba.

-Ya va a ser la hora… mejor las voy despertando… Jill, Jocelyn, Aylén despierten-Dijo Jane suavemente sacudiéndolas levemente.

-Cinco minutos mas...-

-¡No me sueltes Sebastián…!-

-¡No me sueltes Rubén…!-

Simplemente Jane no entendía que tenían en especial esos chicos…

-¡C-chicas d-despierten!-

Nada…

-P-por f-favor no me hagan enojar-

Todavía nada…

-¡DESPIERTEN MIERDAS!-Grito Jane.

-WHAT THE FUCK!?-Dijo Jill despertando bruscamente por el grito.

-L-lo siento-Se disculpo Jane sonrojándose y estar a punto de llorar.

-¡No te preocupes! No pasa nada… tranquila, yo las despierto-Dijo Jill mientras sonreía malvadamente.

Jill saco de su mochila una botella de agua y la destapo.

-USHISHISHI… esto será divertido-Dijo mientras le tiraba agua a las dormilonas.

-¡Waaa!-Gritaron al sentir el liquido tocarles la cara.

-¡Eso les pasa por casi hacer llorar a una loli!-

-¿Hicimos llorar a una loli?-Dijo Aylén- ¡Matadme! ¡No merezco vivir!-

-¡No me hicieron llorar!... A-aun no me han dicho que significa loli-Hablo tímidamente Jane.

-Veras…-

5:59 a.m.

6:00 a.m. ¡Yeey!

-Después te explicamos-Jocelyn, Jill y Aylén salieron corriendo como todas unas perras locas que huyen de los machos.

-…-

Jane salió detrás de ellas, pero en vez de ir corriendo fue caminando pacíficamente. Cuando estaba por salir vio a un humanoide con orejas de conejo… era Springtrap, así que antes de irse decidió despedirse…

-Adiós Springtrap… nos vemos hoy a la noche-Dijo Jane sonrojándose.

Cuando Jane se fue Springtrap estaba que no se la creía… ¿Justo a él le tenía que pasar?

" _ **De todas las chicas que pudieron venir a trabajar… ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar una loli tan zukulemtha?… espera ¿¡QUÉ!?**_ "

… **..**

¡Terminamos!

Ahora me doy cuenta de que los capítulos son muy cortos… tranquis se van a ir alargando hasta que me abarquen como 24 páginas… okno(?


	3. 2da Noche

¡Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que me enferme y todavía tengo algo de fiebre… pero estoy un poco mejor así que no se preocupen.

¡Comencemos!

… **..**

Cuando Jane salió del establecimiento vio a su papá en el auto con sus tres amigas esperándolas., suerte que ese día no había clases por una extraña razón que al final nadie supo. Cuando Juan se aseguro que las amigas de su hija hayan llegado a sus casas sanas y salvas prendió viaje regreso a su hogar.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo?-

-Bien… no es tan difícil como creí-

Todavía era temprano, así que cuando Jane llego a su casa Silvia la estaba esperando con el desayuno ya echo.

-Gracias mamá-

-No hay problema hija-

La vida de Jane era normal por así decirlo, pero Jane no sabía que su vida daría un enorme giro por solo haber aceptado trabajar en Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction.

 _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_

El local aun no habría y el encargado llegaba más tarde junto a los empleados, el momento perfecto para que un humanoide con orejas de conejo pudiera discutir "tranquilamente" con…

-Cállate de una puta vez, yo no pensé eso a propósito-

-" _ **Pero igual lo pensaste ¿Eh picaron?**_ "-Dijo la vocecita de su mente que siempre lo molestaba cuando tenía oportunidad… era un tal Vincent.

-Mangle ya te está pegando sus mañas-

-" _ **No es mi problema… ahora te dejare solo sucio lolicon, iré a soñar con mi Phone Guy y con tostadas**_ "-

-Al fin haces algo… ¿Bueno? Vincent-

Esa voz lo había estado molestando durante 30 años desde que un "guardia" vestido de morado se metió dentro de el… Springtrap no se acordaba mucho pero tal vez Vincent estaba escapando de las almas de unos niños… nha, flojera intentar pensar.

 _En la casa de Jane_

Una joven con apariencia de loli, pero sin lo de put*, estaba durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que…

-¡Tía!-Se escucharon cinco vocecitas infantiles mientras derivaban la puerta de una patada.

Jane abrió lentamente los ojos… sus primas habían venido de visita, de seguro también habrán venido su primo y la esposa de el… ¿Qué hora era?

-¡Jane! ¡Despierta dormilona! ¡Son las cinco de la tarde!-Dijo Gabriela mientras zarandeaba a Jane bruscamente. Era la mayor de todas, tenia 7 años.

-¿¡Eh!?-

-¡Hola prima! ¿Cómo estás?-Dice Valeria, tenía seis años.

-¡Jane! ¿Por qué duermes tanto?-Le pregunto Anabel, ella era un año menor que Valeria.

-¡Jade!-Gritaron las gemelas, aun no sabían hablar bien y tenían dos años.

Jane ya estaba totalmente despierta y sonríe cariñosamente mientras las despeinaba un poco a todas, pero al instante una nueva sensación nació dentro de ella… ¡Tenia hambre!

-¡Vamos niñas! ¡La prima tiene hambre!-Dijo Gabriela- ¡Derechas como soldados!-

Sus primas se pararon derechas como soldados.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno!-

Gabriela se llevo a las pequeñas al estilo soldado…

-Jeje-Rio Jane, y sin perder más tiempo se paro y se cambio para bajar a almorzar.

Resulta ser que habían venido de visita su hermano mayor, su cuñada y su hermana mayor… y como los "adultos" estaban ocupados charlando Jane se encargo de cuidar a sus sobrinas… lo que no era mala idea ya que Jane era muy cariñosa con los niños.

23:55 p.m.

-Bueno papá, ya me voy ¡Adiós!-

-¡Adiós Jane! ¡Que te vaya bien!-

Jane sentía que esa noche iba a pasar algo especial… pero no sabía que, sus amigas le habían avisado que solo fueron en la 1era noche para darle la bienvenida a su primer trabajo.

12 a.m.

Jane ya se había acomodado en su oficina y estaba esperando a que el teléfono sonara…

¡Ring, ring!

"Hola _hombre, ok, te tengo noticias sorprendente. Primero…_ "

Mientras Jane escuchaba el mensaje, y ignoraba el hecho de que el tipo del teléfono le dijo hombre, también fue revisando las cámaras… lo curioso es que por instinto activaba el audio en la cámara más lejana… raro. Por lo que ella sabía un par de hombres más trabajaron en el local… pero luego no se supo más de ellos.

2 a.m.

El mensaje aun seguía, pero esta vez sucedió algo que ni la misma Jane se hubiera imaginado. Mientras revisaba las cámaras y se aseguraba que todo ande en orden en el panel de sistemas en la _Cam 10_ apareció una especie de imagen que parecía de un niño… y cuando Jane bajo la cámara delante de ella había un niño de apariencia destrozada con los ojos blancos, y parecía que estaba carbonizado o quemado.

-Hm… Tú no eres un guardia nocturno… pareces una niña de mi edad-Dijo el niño, Springtrap le había dicho que tenía que asustar a los guardias para que el pudiera avanzar, pero esa chica no era un guardia… ni siquiera era un hombre.

-E-eh…-Jane estaba asustada ¿De dónde había salido ese niño?

-Mi nombre es Ballon Boy, pero puedes decirme BB si gustas-

-U-un g-gusto y-yo s-soy J-Jane-Hablo entrecortadamente Jane mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Jane volvió a su trabajo de activar el audio en cámaras lejanas, solo que esta vez Ballon Boy se sentó alado de ella y le contaba cosas interesantes. Según BB había otros "Phantoms" así les decían a ellos.

-Así que Phantom Foxy… tengo un compañero que se llama Federico pero le dicen Foxy por ser bien alto, es pelirrojo, tiene los ojos dorados… bueno algo así-

-¡Valla! Es como si estuvieras diciendo todas las características del Capitán Foxy-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Si!-

3 a.m.

Jane seguía revisando las cámaras pero algo le llamo la atención… en la _Cam 09_ había una sombra algo conocida, era como si fuera Springtrap ¿De verdad seria él?

-Ballon Boy ¿Sprintrap se puede mover?-

-Hm… usualmente lo hace para atrapar al guardia, y nos manda a los Phantom para asustarlo y distraerlo… el Sr. Springtrap es algo flojo y casi siempre elimina al guardia en la 3era noche-

Jane empezó a sudar frio ¿Eliminar al guardia?

-¡Pero no te preocupes! Tú no eres un guardia… eres una niña que tal vez se quedo aquí accidentalmente-

Jane iba a decirle la verdad pero BB la interrumpió volviendo al tema de los Phantoms.

5 a.m.

-¿Phantom Chica?-

-SIP, ella es como la "mamá" de todos, siempre nos cuida y nos reta si hacemos algo malo… aunque Springtrap dice que Chica es muy… ¿Chismosa?-

-Oki-

Jane tenía que admitir que ese niño le agradaba, aunque ya casi era la hora de irse. Mientras Jane volvía a reiniciar el sistema de ventilación cuando bajo la cámara vio algo raro en la puerta… era Springtrap con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Cheshire.

-S-Sp-Sprintrap ¿Q-que h-haces aquí?-Dijo Jane nerviosa mientras se volvía a sonrojar levemente.

-¡Sr. Springtrap! ¡Usted me mintió! Ella no es un guardia nocturno ¡No ve que es una niña de mi edad!-Se quejaba BB inflando infantilmente los mofletes.

Okey… Springtrap no se esperaba que BB fuera tan distraído… aunque el mismo pensó que la nueva guardia era un hombre... comprendiera al niño perfectamente.

-Pero BB… yo no soy una niña de tu edad…-

-¿No lo eres?-

-Me temo que no-

Demasiado cursi para Sprintrap… iba a ponerle fin en este mismo instante…

-¡No importa! Me la pase bien contigo y te considero mi amiga así que yo te protegeré-

Jane abrazo cariñosamente a BB mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

5:59 a.m.

6 a.m. ¡Yeey!

-¡Adiós Señorita Jane! ¡Nos vemos esta noche!-Se despido Ballon Boy mientras desaparecía.

" _ **¡NOOO! ¿¡Como pude permitir que esa loli pueda llegar hasta la 3era noche!?**_ "

Mientras Sprintrap se seguía lamentando y volvía a su lugar correspondiente Jane solo paso temerosamente alado de él y salió corriendo como toda una niña de 5 años en una casa de terror hacia la salida.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-Le pregunto Juan mientras Jane entraba al auto.

-B-Bien-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No… nada, volvamos a casa-

Efectivamente la vida de Jane cambiaria por haber aceptado trabajar en ese lugar… pero ella no sabía si era para bien o para mal ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sucedan cosas buenas…

… **..**

¡Terminamos!

Valla es como si no hubiera actualizado en siglos… lamento mucho la espera.

¡Adiós!


	4. El ataque de pedobear digo P Freddy

¡Hola!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que el cargador de mi computadora exploto… y no pregunten como paso eso… y tuve que esperar hasta que mi papá me compre un repuesto.

¡Comencemos!

… **..**

Jane ya estaba en su casa, llego, se ducho, se puso el uniforme, tomo la mitad de una taza de café y se fue al colegio…

-Valla Jane… te vez terrible ¿Dormiste algo?-Pregunto preocupada Jocelyn.

-No dormí nada…- Dijo Jane mientras caminaba como zombie en el patio de la escuela, era recreo- Y fue una noche un poco rara pero agradable-

Mientras caminaba por el patio vio a Federico, alias Foxy, un chico muy alto con ojos color amarillos, tenía un grupo de amigos pero en general era solitario y le gustan las historias piratas. Ballon Boy le había dicho que Federico se parecía a un humanoide ¿Tendrá algo que ver? No importa, lo que importaba es que todos empezaron a susurrar cosas cuando Jennifer, una de las chicas nuevas, se acerco a él sonrojándose levemente. Normalmente "Foxy" le hubiera dicho que se aleje pero todos notaron que ellos dos se llevaban muuuy bien.

-Vaya… nunca vi a Federico tan apegado de alguien que no sea su grupo de amigos-Decía Jill sorprendida.

-Tengo sueñito-

Todo siguió normal, Jane muriéndose de sueño, Jill y Aylén hablaban de Yaoi, Jocelyn hablando de gatitos y del Rubius… todo normal… si es que ese cuarteto era normal. Ese día tenían Ed. Física a las 14:45 y salían 16:15 y salían del colegio 12:40 para suerte de Jane podría descansar un poco después de almorzar…

-¡Ya llegue! ¡Mami! ¿Esta la comida?-

-Si hija, pon la mesa para que pueda servir-

Prácticamente Jane era la "princesita" de la casa, recibió mucho amor de parte de sus padres y de sus tíos venían a visitarla… y hace unos años atrás había nacido la primera hija de sus tíos y Jane estaba más que feliz de tener por lo menos una "compañera" de juegos, pero ella ya era un poco grande… y el colegio fue ocupando cada vez más su tiempo y casi no se veían.

 _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_

-¡Phantom Chica!-Gritaba Ballon Boy mientras corría(? por las instalaciones en busca de la rubia.

-Ballon Boy te dije que…-

-Te dijera Chica… ya lo sé ¡Pero!-

-No grites-Hablaba maternalmente la rubia mientras le revolvía los cabellos.

-Bueno… ayer conocí a la nueva guardia-

-¿Nueva?-Pregunto confusa Chica, por lo que ella sabia solo hombres entraban a trabajar.

-¡Si! Es una chica ¡Y es mi amiga!-

-Cuéntame más…-

 _Casa de Jane_

14:43

Jane salió corriendo de su casa con su equipo de gimnasia, se había quedado dormida y no sabía si Jill la había pasado a buscar oh no…

" _ **¡Llego tarde! ¡La profesora me matara!**_ "

Había llegado tarde dos clases seguidas y si ahora llegaba tarde le ponían falta… y si le ponían falta su calificación bajaba… no podía permitir que eso suceda. Llego para su suerte la profesora Sofía recién empezaba a tomar lista.

-Fernández…-" _¡Aquí!, ¡Presente!, ¡Falto!_ " Y cosas por el estilo se escuchaban- Smith-

-¡Aquí!-

La profesora sonrió y las mando a trotar 5 vueltas alrededor de la pista… que eran casi 3 cuadras de largo… ¡Que lindo era trotar todo eso! Pero a los varones les decían que tenían que hacer 6 vueltas. Resumiendo: Jane término cansadísima, apenas pudo llegar a casa, durmió unas míseras horas y se fue a trabajar…

 _En Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_

Se podía ver a una Jane desparramada en la silla mientras balbuceaban cosas sin sentido. Como estaba en el trabajo saco energías de Dios sabe dónde y empezó a revisar las cámaras y a mantener a Springtrap lo más lejos posible.

2 a.m.

Jane estaba 99% concentrada, no iba a dejar que el cansancio la dominara, pero cuando bajo la tablet vio algo interesante, en ese vidrio gigante que tenia la oficina estaba caminando hacia la puerta un chico con orejas de oso que parecía que estaba medio cojo, y que también parecía que estaba bailando, y cuando él se cayó y Jane se estaba por levantar e ir a ayudarlo…

[Inserte screaming de Phantom Freddy] (Dime la verdad… ¿Te asusto tanto como a mí cuando ese maldito pedobear quemado apareció? ;-;)

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Jane mientras que por acto de reflejo se levantaba y le pateaba a Phatom Freddy en una pierna.

-¡Oye niña tranquilízate! Me harás una abolladura, y mi traje está lo suficientemente roto como para que lo sigas romp…-Phantom Freddy no termino la oración y se quedo mirando fijamente a Jane…

-¡Lo s-siento m-mucho!-Se disculpaba Jane mientras se sonrojaba por lo que hiso.

[Instintos Pedobear's mode: on]

-¡N-no te preocupes! Fue mi culpa por haberte asustado, soy Phantom Freddy ¿C-cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿E-el mío? E-es Jane-Phantom Freddy… ¡Ah! Ballon Boy le hablo de un tal Phantom Freddy que era un poco amargado y parecía el hermano mayor de la familia… pero este Phantom Freddy no era taan amargado… ¿Oh si?

-¿Jane? ¡Que lindo nombre! ¡Phantom BB nos hablo mucho de ti!-Decía animadamente el castaño con orejas de oso… sí que sabia como coquetear y ser amable…

-¿E-enserio? Eh… ¡G-gracias!-Jane estaba más roja que un tomate… "casi" nadie le hablaba de esa forma.

Y Springtrap no se perdía de nada… odiaba admitirlo pero sentía un nudo en el estomago y poco a poco se convirtió en una ira descomunal.

-Ejem… Phantom Freddy ¿No tienes que distraer al guardia para que YO lo atrape? En este caso la atrape a ELLA-Decía Sprintrap con cierto tono de enojo en las palabras YO y ELLA… simplemente nadie entendía porque Sprintrap estaba enojado.

Jane simplemente lo ignoro un poco, levanto la tablet, activo el audio en una cámara cercana y cuando Sprintrap se dirigió hacia esa cámara lo fue alejando poco a poco… hasta que un niño apareció de la nada en las cámaras y nadie sabe cómo pero se tele transporto a la oficina…

-¡Jane! ¡Que bueno es volver a verte!-Gritaba Phantom BB mientras abrazaba a la chica… y de paso desactivaba la ventilación.

-Jeje… también es bueno verte BB-Decía Jane mientras se sonrojaba levemente y correspondía al abrazo… mientras que Phantom Freddy arreglaba el sistema de la ventilación(?

-Tienes que tener cuidado Jane… esta noche es muy peligrosa y la dificultad irá aumentando mucho mas a partir de ahora, así que no te descuides ni por un segundo ¿Si?-Decía seriamente BB lo que impresiono a Phantom Freddy, ya que generalmente BB era muy animado y esas cosas…

3 a.m.

Jane estaba siguiendo el consejo de Phatom BB y estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa con Springtrap, claro Phantom Ballon Boy y Phantom Freddy seguían alado suyo observándola atentamente… incomodo. Mientras revisaba las camas una imagen en la pantalla de la _Cam 07_ , parecía una chica pero no se entendía bien, se quedo observando hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón y bajo la tablet…

[Inserte screaming de Phantom Chica] (Como que te vas acostumbrando si es que jugaste como mil veces la 3era noche)

-¡KYAAAA!-Y esa fue la señal para Sprintrap para poder acercarse.

Jane pego el grito y se abalanzo a los brazos de Phantom Freddy para que la protegiera… claro que P. Freddy se sentía en el paraíso con tan solo sentir a la pequeña y indefensa Jane entre sus brazos. Cuando Springtrap se acerco hasta la gran ventana pudo presenciar en "primera fila" como la loli y el pedobear se abrazaban… ¿Celos? No, eso no podría ser, un conejo macho pecho peludo no se podría enamorar de una insignificante humana, él era superior a ella, tan solo era… instintos… ¿De caza? ¡Si! Eso era…

-Lo lamento Sr. Springtrap, pero no podemos dejar que se lleve a la Sra. Jane-Decía P. BB mientras tomaba la tablet de las cámaras y activaba el audio.

" _ **¡Hay! ¡Por favor!**_ "

-¿Jane?-Pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba curiosa a la chica peli naranja-zanahoria- Si no mal recuerdo… P. BB tu hablaste de una tal Jane que era tu amiga y blablabla… ¿Es ella?-

-¡SIP! Es ella-

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho querida, si eres amiga de P. BB eres mi amiga… aunque siempre están las viejas costumbres de asustar a los guardias para que Springtrap los atrape-Decía maternalmente Phantom Chica.

-N-no h-hay p-problema…-Decía Jane mas sonrojada que antes al descubrir que se había lanzado hacia Phantom Freddy y le había dando un abrazo- Eh… P. Freddy… l-lamento mucho el a-abrazo inesperado-

-Jeje ¡No hay problema!-Decía P. Freddy mientras reía como un bobo… ¿Enamorado?

4 a.m.

Jane seguía revisando las cámaras con P. BB, P. Freddy y P. Chica alado suyo mirando lo que ella hacia… por lo menos no se sentía sola… lo malo es que no encontraba a Sprintrap por ningún lado… eso era malo… MUY malo.

-¿Dónde estará el Sr. Springtrap?-

Cuando el _Sistema de Ventilación_ empezó a fallar porque Jane tenía todo el tiempo uno cerrado lo reiniciaron… levantaron la vista… y se encontraron con Springtrap en la ventana mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa que a todos nos habrá asustado la primera vez que lo vimos ¿Verdad?

-E-eh… h-hola Springtrap ¿C-como e-estas?-Le pregunto Jane mientras se sonrojaba levemente… luego se dio una cachetada mental ¿Cómo le iba a preguntar eso a su posible asesino? Tal vez ya se volvió loca.

" _ **Bien, gracias…**_ "

-It's time to die-Dijo Sprintrap mientras sonreía mas… ¿Malvadamente? Que antes.

" _ **Hugh… ¿Por qué me enojo tanto cuando ese pedobear de Phantom Freddy esta cerca de la guardia? ¡YO DEBERIAN DESHACERME DE ELLA! ¡NO ÉL!**_ "

-¿Qué sucede Springtrap? Te noto mas enojado de lo normal-Decía P. Freddy con obvio sarcasmo.

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta-Contraataco Springtrap.

Esos dos se estaban matando con la mirada… y los demás no entendían nada, en especial Jane, nadie sabía pero Phantom Freddy podía leer los pensamientos, y cuando los guardias estaban distraídos pensando qué demonios pasaba el aprovechaba y los asustaba por pura diversión… ni loco pensaba en ayudar ah ese conejo de mantequilla(? (Si no entendieron el chiste pues… se le ocurrió a una amiga)

5 a.m.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire… y P. BB saco unas palomitas de Dios sabe dónde, P. Chica y Jane estaban comiéndoselas mientras veían como Springtrap y P. Freddy se preparaban para la pelea del siglo solo por el amor de una chica… y no, no de P. Chica… si no de Jane, aunque uno de esos chicos ni sabía que estaba sintiendo, pero daba igual.

-¡A ver "doradito"! ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza!-

-¡JAJ! ¡Si te muestro mi fuerza acabaras hecho polvo pedobear!-

No sabían si era una pelea de insultos oh una pelea de verdad pero en un lugar donde nadie los podía ver P. Foxy y P. Mangle gritaban " _¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!_ " y no se perdían ningún detalle.

-¡Anda "conejita"! ¿¡Que esperas!?-

La verdad algunos ya se estaban aburriendo de todo esa actuación que se estaban mandando sus ineptos compañeros… y la verdad es que nadie sabía si ellos se estaban matando con la mirada y los insultos… oh… tenían miedo de que se lastimen.

-¿¡Como que espero!? ¿¡Que esperas tu Oso Yogui!?-

Okey, esto ya se había vuelto aburrido… ¡Y las palomitas se habían acabado! Eso no era bueno… naaada bueno…

-¿Y si hacemos Pizza?-Le pregunto P. Chica a Jane.

-¡SI!-Dijo emocionada Jane mientras una adorable carita de felicidad y un sonrojo adornaban su cara.

El tiempo se paro… P. Freddy miraba embobado la inocencia de esa niña, Springtrap se preguntaba por qué diablos su mente le había dicho que Jane se veía adorable, P. Mangle solo pensó cosas malévolas para jugarles bromas a los demás y P. Foxy solo se levanto su parche preguntándose porque su versión 2.0 tenía que ser femenina… ¡Ah! Y también se preguntaba si Jane era una niña a la que obligaban a trabajar oh si era un niño… misterios de la vida Foxy, misterios de la vida.

5:59 a.m.

6:00 a.m ¡Yeey!

-Otra noche será P. Chica… ya me tengo que ir ¡Adiós!-Se despedía Jane, le dio un abrazo a todos… y si todos, es TODOS… incluso a su posible asesino y nadie sabía razón. Misterios de la vida. El punto, Jane ya se había ido.

[Inserte una súper híper mega batalla de miradas asesinas entre P. Freddy y Springtrap]

-ELLA es MI presa, consíguete la tuya pedobear-

-Olvídalo "conejita" ella será MIA-

¿Quién ganara la batalla? ¿Por qué Springtrap se enojo mucho cuando vio a Jane en brazos de P. Freddy? ¿Por qué hago preguntas estúpidas que de seguro nadie responderá? ¡Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!

… **.**

¡Terminamos!

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Voy mejorando? La verdad es que yo pienso que sigo igual que siempre pero ustedes dejen sus opiniones con al menos un pequeño review.

¡Adiós!


	5. Peleas

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero me enferme y no me podía mover muchos, ya estoy mejor como para poder escribir un nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte adevertencias anteriores]

¡Comencemos!

Jane tenia sueño, mucho sueño, había sido una noche muy interesante, Phantom Freddy le había caído bien, era muy bueno con ella... Springtrap solo quería deshacerse de ella… pero le caia bien, por alguna razón pensaba que el en realidad era bueno…. Espera… ¿En que estaba pensando? Jane saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, eran robots solamente, solo debía cuidarlos todas las noches y asegurarse de que todo este bien y de que el local no se incendie.

-Jane, te veo muy callada ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupado su papá.

-¿Eh? A, si, si, estoy bien… solo estoy un poco cansada-

-¿Quieres faltar hoy al colegio?-

-No, no… estoy bien como para ir-

-De acuerdo-

Despues de un silencio un poco incomodo por fin llegaron a la casa… solo para que Jane se ponga el uniforme y salga hacia el colegio con un vaso de café descartable que le había preparado su mamá.

 _En el colegio_

-Vaya Jane… ¿Quieres que alguna de nosotras te acompañe al trabajo? Realmente te vez terrible-Le pregunto Jocelyn mientras observaba a la peli naranja zanahoria… que se veía como un zombie.

-Me gustaría ir yo, pero no puedo-Dijo Jill.

-Yo tampoco, viene de visita mis primas-Decia Aylén

-¡N-no se pre-preocupen chicas! E-estoy bien…-Gritaba Jane mientras se sonrojaba.

-Shh-Las callo el profesor mientras volvía su mirada a… ¿Un manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn? De seguro se lo presto Jill… a esa chica si que le gustaba Gokudera.

-Bueno… entonces voy yo-Susurro Jocelyn.

-Pe…-

-Sin peros-

Tuvieron que callarse porque el profesor las volvió a mirar… buen dia para sentarse delante de todos… el punto, Jocelyn, alias: la loca por el Rubius, iba a acompañar a Jane al trabajo pero… ella no sabia como eran las noches de Jane , donde tenia que tratar de sobrevivir de Springtap, y tampoco conocía a los Phantoms… Jane no les había contado nada y estaba asustada por la reacción de Jocelyn al saber la verdad.

 _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_

 _-_ " _ **¡Jaja!**_ _ **"conejita" ese oso si que sabe**_ "-Se burlaba Vincent.

-¡Callate! Se supone que ahora eres parte de mi… asi que tambien se estaría burlando de ti-

- _ **"Si no estuviera cansado me encargaría de esa niña en una hora, tal vez menos**_ "-

-Claro, lo creeré cuando lo vea-

-" _ **Dije que estaba cansado, asi que me ire a dormir por un buen tiempo, quiero volver a soñar con Scott y tostadas**_ "-

-Pudrete-

23:39

-Mis papas me dejaron ir, asi que no habrá problema-Decia Jocelyn tratando de convencer a Jane de que todo estará bien.

-Ya llegamos chicas, vendre por ustedes a las 6 a.m.-

-De acuerdo-

Ambas bajaron del vehiculo y se dirigieron hacia la oficina para empezar, Jocelyn no recordaba que el lugar fuera tan terroirifico de noche… tal vez fue porque la ultima vez saltaba y charlaba con las demás y no estaba tan callada.

-Bueno Jane, yo trabajare y tu descansaras-

-B-bueno-

12 a.m. Ring, ring.

-Nha, no sirve escuchar-Dijo Jocelyn mientras ponia en mute el teléfono.

Jane se quedo mirando fijamente a Jocelyn, la verdad solo había escuchado las llamadas de la 1era y 2da noche asi que ella no tenia problema.

-Muy bien Jane ¿Por donde empezamos?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Hay que revisar las cámaras y…-

Jocelyn reviso las cámaras y vio a Phantom Ballon Boy con esos ojos tan… terroríficos… y cuando ella bajo la pantalla solo se econtro con un P. BB mirándola fijamente.

-Tu no eres Jane ¿Dónde esta Jane? ¿Le sucedió algo malo a Jane?-Pregunto preocupado P. BB sin darse cuenta de que Jane estaba alado suyo

-P. BB… estoy aquí-

-¡Jane! ¡Llegastes! ¡Crei que te había pasado algo malo!-Grito P. BB mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Jane mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas de aceite se resbalaban por su rostro dramáticamente.

-Jeje… no te preocupes BB, ya estoy aquí-Le devolvió el abrazo Jane mientras se sonrojaba.

Jocelyn se quedo mirando toda esa escena con cara de _WTF?,_ aparecia un fantasma de la nada y Jane lo conocía… raro… muy raro.

-AJam… ¿De que me perdi?-

-¡OH! Lo siento, Jocelyn él es Phantom Ballon Boy, Ballon Boy ella es Jocelyn-

-Ajam… hola…-

-¡Hola! ¡Si eres amiga de Jane, tambien eres mi amiga!-

-Em… Jane… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un…-

-¡Jane! ¡Springtrap está cerca!-

Jane rápidamente salto y activo el audio en la cámara mas lejana.

-Ahora no podemos Jocelyn, mas tarde será-

-Oh… bueno-

Jane le explico a Jocelyn lo que tenian que hacer, claro que no omitió lo de posiblemente ser asesinadas… ella no era buena mintiendo… claro que a Jocelyn le costo un poco entenderlo pero aria lo que fuera por su amiga, dijo que la ayudaría… y eso hara.

[Inserte sonido de radio defectouso]

-¿Q-que es ese ruido?-

-N-no l-lo s-se-

-Oh oh-

-P. BB… ¿Por qué dijiste " oh oh"?-

Jocelyn subió la pantalla de la tablet para saber de donde diablos salía ese radio… cuando la bajo y ella y Jane se fijaron a un costado vieron a un chico no muy alto pelirojo, le faltaba un brazo y un cable que sostenía un garfio esta colgado de ahí, su ropa estaba algo destrozada y quemada, le faltaban las partes de las rodillas para abajo y estaba medio quemado…

[Inserte screamer de Phantom Foxy]

-¡KYAAAAAA!-Gritaron Jocelyn y Jane para luego pararse y salir corriendo por toda la oficina.

-¡Rubius! ¡Protegeme!-Gritaba Jocelyn.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Se oyo una carcajada que iso eco en casi toda la pizzería.

Todo se detuvo, Springtrap se dio un facepalm, Jane y Jocelyn dejaron de correr y gritar y P. BB pensó que sucederían cosas malas.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sus gritos!... ¡Jajaj!-Cuando se voltearon descubrieron que P. Foxy estaba tirado en el suelo con algunas lagrimas de aceite.

-Te… ¿¡Te estas riendo de nosotras!?-Gritanron Jocelyn y… ¿¡Y Jane!?

-¡SI! ¡Jajaja!-

-Grr…-Momento… paren el Mundo… esa no fue Jocelyn… ni Jane

Phantom Freddy apareció de la nada… y se notaba que estaba furioso… y ni hablar de Springtrap, tenia que admitir que él tambien se había enojado con P. Foxy. Jocelyn quiso tomar cartas en el asunto y se acerco lentamenete a P. Foxy con una sadica sonrisa… cuando de repente…

-¡Auch! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa!? ¿¡Como se te ocurre patearle al gran, poderoso y maraviloso Foxy!?-Le grito el pelirojo mientras se sostenía la parte donde se suponía debería estar su estomago.

-Solo tengo una palabra para ti, que me enseño Jill… PUDRETE-

-Gracias-Le agradeció P. Foxy por el "cumplido"

Cuando Jocelyn estaba por abalansarce hacia el pelirojo alguien la detuvo y la dejo al lado de Jane que tenia el ceño fruncido… ese "alguien" era… nada mas y nada menos que…

¡Terminamos!

Muy bien terminamos el capitulo… nha mentira, sigue aca abajo… no soy tan mala…

Era nada mas y nada menos que… ¡P. Freddy! Jane, por seguridad, sostuvo a Jocelyn para que no cometiera ningún… ¿Delito?

-¡Sueltame! ¡Ese malnacido hijo de fruta me las pagara!-Gritaba Jocelyn mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de Jane… aunque no lo pareciese esa loli era mas fuerte que ella… y eso que tenian mucha diferencia de altura. P. Freddy se trono los dedos y se empezó a acercar lenta y sadicamente a P. Foxy.

-O-oye a-amego… ¿N-no pla-planearas golpe-golpearme, verdad?-Pregunto temeroso P. Foxy al ver al "oso" acercarse a él.

-Dale ¡Rompele la cara!-Le gritaba Jocelyn avivando "las llamas al fuego"

-Oh… será un placer…-

 _Hora y media de puro sufrimiento y dolor…_

P. Foxy estaba en el suelo echo polvo… mas de los que estaba… mientras que P. Freddy y… ¿Springtrap? Sonreian de satisfacción al ver su trabajo cumplido…

-¡U-ust!-Decia Jocelyn aplaudiendo como una loca.

-Jane ¿Estas bien?-Le preguntaron preocupados P. Freddy y Springtrap.

-E-eh, si… gracias por preocuparse por mi-Decia Jane mientras se sonrojaba por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-Huy… bueno se lo merecía el estúpido-Dijo una voz femenina.

Las dos chicas voltearon y vieron a una… chica… eso creían por la voz… trepando por la pared, tenia el pelo blanco y sus iris tambien eran blancas, lo raro era la cabeza de mas que estaba colgando de su hombro…

-Em… ¿Tu nos asustaras?-Le pregunto Jocelyn.

-NOP, yo solo acoso a los guardias como P. Puppet, nos encanta mirarlos, algunos son tan… ashashash-Decia P. Mangle mientras se le caia un poco de ¿Baba? De la boca y tenia una expresión pervertida- Lo malo es que él puede acercarse a verlos mas de cerca, yo solo puedo estar detrás de ese estúpido vidrio… por cierto soy Phantom Mangle-

-Un gusto, yo soy Jane-

-Y yo Jocelyn-

-¡PIZZAAAAAA!-Se escucho por todo el establecimiento, todos que tenian que taparse los oídos por que sino o se quedaban sordas o se les reventaban los circuitos para escuchar.

P. Chica llego mas rápido que Springtrap hacia la oficina mientras lloraba y gritaba dramáticamente.

-¡NOO! ¿¡Por que a mi!?-Gritaba mientras abrazaba a Jane… claro que Jane se estaba quedando sin aire por el FUERTE abrazo que estaba recibiendo.

-Em… Chica, creo que la estas ahogando-Le dijo P. Freddy mientras notaba que la pobre niña estaba pasando al color morado.

-¡Huy! Lo siento Jane… solo que… que…-Y P. Chica se largo a llorar.

-¡N-no te preocupes por eso! Dime P. Chica ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que estaba haciendo Pizza y cuando la saque del horno alguien se la llevo y yo… y yo… ¡Buuaa!-

-¿¡QUE ES TODO ESE MALDITO ESCANDALO!?-Grito P. Foxy despertando, estaba inconciente por hacer recibido tremenda paliza.

-¡Callate mierda! ¿¡Tu sabes quien se llevo mi Pizza verdad!? ¡Dimelo!-

-…-

-…-

-Fue P. Puppet-

Todos se quedaron mirándole asombrados ¿¡Como puede saberlo si estaba inconciente!?

-¿C-como s-sabes eso?-Le preguntaron temerosas Jocelyn y Jane.

-A ver, casi todos los Phantom estamos aquí, exepto P. Puppet… duh-Respondio P. Foxy como si fuera los mas obvio del Mundo.

Cuando voltearon P. Chica ya no estaba… y se podían escuchar unos cuantos gritos de dolor de fondo…

5:59

6 a.m. ¡Yeey!

-¡Esperen!-Grito Springtrap-¿Tan rápido paso la noche?-

Todos asintieron, la verdad habían perdido la nosion del tiempo… Jane y Jocelyn se acomodaron un poco y salieron corriendo de ahí… pero claro Jane se despidió de los humanoides con un Adios y un tierno sonrojo…

¡Terminamos!

Ahora si, espero que no me odien por hacerles creer que había terminado antes… y lo escribi con dos amigas y por eso salió algo loco, exepto la ultima parte… y lamento muchísimo la tardanza, tratare de actualizar mucho mas rápido.

¡Adiós!


	6. Jill

¡Hola!

Se que mi demora no tiene perdon, lo dije en la actualizacion de mi otro fic, pero sucedieron muchas cosas todo este tiempo, asi que ahora me determine a actualizar hasta terminar el fic aprovechando que ya terminan las clases.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] Todos los animatronics (humanoidez, robots, weones, lo que sea) estan inspirados en los dibujos de Lulu-999

¡Comencemos!

 **...**

Jane estaba feliz, cansada pero feliz, ese dia se suponia que tenian examen, que por cierto se habia olvidado de estudiar, y el profe falto por algun asunto al cual no presto atencion despues de escuchar la palabra " _falto"_ y una enorme sonrisa, acmpañada con su caracteristico tierno sonrojo, adornano su cara... provocando una hemorragia en algunos de sus lolicones compañeros (Y del profesor de Computacion que estaba pasando por la gran ventana que habia en su aula) Tambien se dio cuenta de que los de la otra aula tambien tenian hora libre por las mismas razones. En eso fijo su vista en un grupo peculiar formado por 5 personas, bueno eso era antes ahora eran 7, ahora que los veia bien ese grupo tenia algunas similitudes con algunos Phantoms, pero "Jenny" y "Mary" las chicas nuevas no se parecian a ningun Phantom que haya visto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Kuroko no Basuke esta re bueno! Hay un monton de chicos ashash-Hablaba Jill viendo un anime nuevo en su celular, ya que segun ella estaban mas buenos en el anime que en el manga-Por cierto Jane, hoy te acompaño hoy-

-P-pero...-Trato de justificarse mientras volvia su tipico sonrojo, tal vez deberia ver a un medico.

-Shh... no te preocupes no soy tan idiota como para no saber que hay humanoides asesinos y que dos de ellos quieren poncharte ya que eres una linda loli, pero todo estara bien-Dijo Jill en tono casual dejando petrificadas a sus amigas.

-¿Como lo sabes?-Pregunto Jocelyn.

-Intuicion femenina-Respondio Jill apuntando a su cabeza con un dedo.

 _Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction_

-Deberias dejar de comportarte como un niño inmaduro, ya estas bastante grandecito como para seguir comportandote tan infantilmente-Le reprochaba P. Chica a P. Foxy mientras le reparaba un poco.

-Si, si claro "Mamá"-Dijo P. Foxy con burla.

-Vas a ver que algun dia va a llegar una chica que te va a poner en tu lugar-Dijo P. Chica ya habiendo terminado su trabajo y retirandose.

-" _Como si hubiera una que pudiera hacer tal cosa"-_

Mas tarde ese mismo dia. 23:55 p.m.

Dos chicas iban entrando al local, otra vez sin econtrarse con el encargado ¿Acaso el venia a trabajar? ¿Oh solo las estaba evitando? Ñha, les daba igual, que el encargado haga lo que quiera ni que dependieran de el... ¡Un momento! ¡Jane dependia de que el encargado le page! ¡Chucha!

-Nee, nee, Jane... ¿Por que mierda este lugar se ve mas terrorifico que antes?-Pregunto Jill en tono casual viendo como todo estaba oscuro y no percibia un alma a kilometros a la redonda.

-N-no lo se... te vas acostumbrando... supongo-Respondio timidamente Jane mientras se sonrojaba ¡Dios que alguien revise ese problema de sonrojos!

12 a.m. ¡Ring, ring!

Jill ponia en Mute el telefono mientras que Phantom Ballon Boy se teletransportaba directamente a la oficina.

-¡Hello!-

-Hola amego ¿Que onda?-Saludo Jill ofreciendole el puño.

-Todo bien Jill ¿Que cuentas tu?-Le sonrio P. BB aceptando el saludo.

-Bien, bien, acompañando a Jane al trabajo-Ellos dos se conocian, Dios sabra cuando se conocieron, y entablaron una charla casual de dos panas que se ecuentran despues de mucho tiempo- Jane, activa la Cam. 08-

Jane reviso la Cam. 08 como le indico Jill y efectivamente ahi se econtraba Springtrap a punto de cambiar de camara... por suerte la pelinaraja zanahoria activo el audio a tiempo. Cuando bajo la camara y reinicio los sistemas noto algo diferente en el suelo... al lado de la caja que estaba llena de las caras y direfentes utiles de los humanoides habia algo escrito.

-Que curioso-Jill fue la primera en levantarse, se paro en cunclillas y toco el "Codigo" que estaba en el piso 123-456-789 y ¡Boom! De la nada en la tablet aparecio algo parecido a un minijuego.

Despues de pasar el minijuego.

-Eso fue raro-Dijo Jane.

-See-

-¿Desde cuando se conocen ustedes dos?-Se animo a preguntar Jane mirando a Jill y a P. BB.

-Bueno, todo sucedio el primer dia...-

 _Flashback_

 _Tres chicas estaban caminando por el local donde trabajaba su mejor amiga mientras charlaban y hacian pelotudeces, en un momento una pelinegra, para ser exactos la loca de Jill, se separo del grupo y se dirigio a una puerta que le llamo la atencion. Sin tocar ni nada derrivo la puerta y entro._

 _-¡Hola! ¿¡Hay alguien aqui bitches!?-Grito Jill sin consideracion alguna._

 _De la nada aparece un pequeño niño castaño que estaba todo quemado._

 _-¿Que haces aqui? Se supone que deberias estar en la oficina del guardia-Le dijo P. BB mientras miraba a Jill._

 _-Nha, la puerta del cuarto me llamo la atencion, oye ¿Quieres ser mi pana?-_

 _Y asi Jill y P. BB se convirtieron en mejores amigos guardando el secreto de que aveces Jill se escabullia de su casa y lo visitaba sin ser vistos por alguien... oh eso creian._

 _Fin del Flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que sucedio-Termino el relato Jill.

-Por esa razon aveces me llamaban tus padres para saber si estabas conmigo-

Jane seguia revisando las camaras como le indicaba Jill mientras charlaban con P. BB. De la nada (Otra vez) Escuchan un sonido de un radio defectuoso ¡Momento preciso para que llegue P. Freddy que estaba en la ventana dirigiendose a la oficina a ver a su linda Loli!

-Oh no-Dijo Jane cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

[Inserte screame...¡Esperen! ¡No hubo screamer de Foxy!]

-¿¡TU!?-Grito el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Yo... espera... ¿Yo que? ¿Te conozco bacalao?-Le pregunto Jill parandose y mirando mas de cerca a P. Foxy sin reconocerlo.

-¡Tu eres la chica que en una ocacion que estaba aqui visitando el mocoso levanto su sueter y de paso dejo ver parte de su vientre plano y sus pechos!-Grito P. Foxy recordando ese hermoso momento en donde le habia visto los pechos a Jill.

-See... espera ¿Que? ¿¡QUE!?-Grito horrorizada Jill mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos.

-¡Hola Jane!-Dijo P. Freddy mientras entraba y P. Foxy salia volando de la oficina estrellandose contra la pared- ¿Que sucedio aqui?-

-¡ESO TE PASA POR PERVERTIDO! ¡PIRATA DE MIERDA!-Le grito furiosa Jill con su puño sangrando muy poco por el golpe... Uhh... justo en el orgullo varonil de P. Foxy.

-Por lo menos la vista valio la pena-Susurro P. Foxy.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?-

-¡NADA!-

-Tranquila Jane, P. Freddy te protegera-Dijo el de oreja de oso mientras abrazaba a la pelinaraja cuando Springtrap estaba en la ventana observando todo.

3 a.m. (Si habia pasado 3 horas durante estos extraños sucesos)

-¿Que demonios le sucedio a ese tipo?-Pregunto P. Chica viendo a P. Foxy en un lamentable estado.

-Hay que admitir, que esa chica con caracter esta buena... sobre todo por esos melones que tiene como pechos-Dijo P. Foxy ya habiendo perdido el conocimiento y teniendo alusinasiones raras donde Jill lo trataba como su rey con un ajustado top y esas pervertideces.

-Maldito pervertido-Susurro Jill mientras se tranquilizaba y miraba sus manos ¡Mierda! Le habia golpeado tan fuerte que sus manos se habian lastimado.

-¡Jill! ¿E-estas bien?-Le pregunto preocupada Jane mientras revisaba las manos de la chica.

-See... no te preocupes por mi, estaran bien-Dijo Jill mientras sacaba de su bolsillo alcohol en gel y se ponia en las manos.

-Oye niña ¿No te harde? Osea, por lo que e visto de los humanos les arde cuando le ponen ese liquido en heridas-Le dijo P. Freddy mirando como Jill se limpiaba las manos con el alcohol sin hacer alguna mueca de que le doliera.

-No, no me duele-

-H-Hola Phantom Freddy... n-no te habia v-visto-[Inserte imagen loli de una Jane sonrojada]

Ahh... si tan solo los humanoides se pudieran sonrojar...

-¡Hola Jane! No te preocupes por mi, recien llego-Respondio el de orejas de oso mientras abrazaba a la pelinaranja zanahoria y un pequeño hilito de aceite de le escapaba por la nariz.

[Inserte sonrisa macabra de Jane]

- _¡Oh! ¡Le gusta, le gusta, le gusta, le gusta!-_ Fangirleaba Jill mientras venian a su mente mil ocasiones en donde P. Freddy se le confesaba a Jane, claro que una mas Hard que la otra.

-¡Oye! ¿¡En que chuchas estas pensando!?-Grito aborchonado P. Freddy.

-Asi que puedes leer la mente, compañero-

5 a.m. ¿Como pasa tan rapido el tiempo?

Un Spregintrap salvaje aparece.

-¡Algo ahi Oso Yogui! ¿¡Que demonios crees que haces con mis victimas!?-

-¡Nada que te incumba conejita!-

-¡Oso Gominola!-

-¡Version barata tu antecesor!-

-¡Version barata de Golden Freddy!-

-¡Tu version anterior era mujer!-

-¡Tu un...!-

¡Mierda! Springtrap se habia callado, se le habian acabado los insultos ¡No podia perder con el Oso Yogui! ¡No lo permitiria! Antes de que el conejo se lanzara a golpear al oso...

5:59 a.m.

6 a.m. ¡Yeey!

-Chucha... si que pasa rapido el tiempo aqui, bueh no es mi problema-Dijo Jill mientras se daba la vuelta, chocaba contra P. Puppet, que por cierto le gusto un poco estar agachado porque su cabeza dio justo en medio de los pechos de la chica, lo mando a volar, lo mando a la mierda y se fue.

-B-bueno... nos v-vemos mañana... c-creo que e-es mi u-ultima n-noche, aunque no se-Se despedia Jane mientras daba una pequeña reverencia, claro que toda sonrojada, y se iba detras de la pelinegra.

-¿¡Ya tan rapido!? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-[Inserte grito dramatico de Springtrap y P. Freddy]

 **...**

Disculpenme los errores hortograficos pero no se muy bien si se pueden corregir en los documentos de Fanfiction... asi que bueno.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Sin comentarios

¡Hola!

Ya sé, ya se *se prepara como macho(?) Para que le tiren tomates, piedras, chocolate* No tengo perdón pero... bueno... han sucedido muchas cosas en las vacaciones.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: (Inserte advertencias anteriores)

 **¡STOP! Me di cuenta que en el primer cap escribí que Jane mide 1, 64 cm y en realidad es 1, 54 cm, lamento la equivocación.**

¡Comencemos!

… **..**

Pero antes de salir sucedió lo mas inimaginable ¡Apareció el encargado! De seguro se iba a terminar el Mundo o tendrían prueba sorpresa.

-Lamento no haber aparecido todo este tiempo niño, pero tenía que hacer cosas importantes… veo que trajiste a tu hermana, no importa, pero no le pagaremos… como veo que todo está en orden la compañía decidió que te contrataremos un día mas, ya que se demoro algo-Dijo el encargado, después de decir eso se fue tranquilamente a Kira sabe dónde.

Jane hizo la típica rutina, llego a su casa, se fue a su cuarto, se tiro a la cama, cerró los ojos unos 30 minutos y _**¡BANG!**_ Sonaba el despertador y se iba al colegio con su chocolatada en un vaso descartable.

-¡BUAA! (Bostezo de mala calidad)! ¡Que sueño que tengo! Y eso que no falte porque Jane hizo esto toda la semana-Dijo Jill mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-Igual hoy saldremos temprano-Dijo Jocelyn susurrando y con voz quebrada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-Preguntaron Jill, Jane y Aylen.

-Porque… hoy viajo a España-Dijo Jocelyn mientras silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que te vas a España!? ¿¡Por que mierda no nos dijiste antes!?-Grito susurrando Jil histérica sin saber que sentir ¿Tristeza? ¿Felicidad?

-Concuerdo con Jill, nos hubieras dicho antes-Dijo Jane con un sonrojo y una lagrimitas silenciosas

-Hm, Jocelyn, si esto es una broma… no es divertida-Dijo Aylen mientras Jill y Jane la abrazaban lloriqueando.

-Lo siento chicas… es la verdad-Y Jocelyn se unió en el abrazo de las cuatro mejores amigas.

 _ **En el aeropuerto…**_

Jocelyn estaba del otro lado de la puerta que las separaba a las cuatro mientras lloraba y agitaba su mano en forma de despedida.

-Estaremos bien, Aylen cuidara de nosotras-Dijo Jil entrecortadamente.

-Si ¡Que tengas suerte en tu vuelo! Y-y no te olvides de llamarnos-Alzo la voz Jane mientras seguía llorando silenciosamente.

-Oye Jocelyn… cuídate y encuentra a Rubius por nosotras-Se despidió Aylen mientras seguía agitando su manos en señal de despedida.

Todas estaban tristes, eran mejores amigas para siempre unidas y de la nada una ya abandona la manada.

 _ **En la noche**_

-Aylen… Jill… no era necesario que vinieran conmigo-Dijo tímidamente Jane mientras se sonrojaba otra vez

-No hay problema, ya era mi turno… así que ¿¡Tu neko, porque demonios viniste si era mi turno!?-Le grito Aylen a Jill mientras le apuntaba acusatoriamente con el dedo.

-¡Por que quería ver a mis amigos!-Además dijo tronándose los huesos de la mano- Aun tengo cuentas pendientes aquí-

-¿Qué le pasa a la loca ahora?-Le pregunto Aylen a Jane.

-Es que… b-bueno… u-uno de los h-humanoides vio a Jil d-des-desn… ¡Le vio el brasier!-Grito con un sonrojo nivel Dios mientras salía corriendo junto con Jill.

-¡Lo mato! ¡Al hijo de puta lo mato!-Grito furiosa Aylen mientras iba detrás de ellas-

 _ **En algún lugar del establecimiento…**_

" _¡Le vio el brasier!"_

" _¡Lo mato! ¡Al hijo de puta lo mato!"_

-¿Alguien escucho algo?-Pregunto P. Foxy.

-No-Respondió P. Puppet mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro… hoy será una buena noche.

 _ **Con nuestras chicas…**_

12 a.m.

 _¡Ring, ring!_

Sonó el teléfono y mientras Aylen se preparaba para escuchar Jill lo puso en mute.

-Oye ¿Que mierda te pasa? Eso es muy maleducado-

-¡Hola chicas!-Saludo BB feliz de volver a verlas.

-¡KYAA! ¡Ese fantasma nos va a violar!-Grito Aylen a punto de patear a BB.

-Oshe no boluda… ¿No ves que es muy shota para violarnos?-Le reprocho Jill evitando que su amiguito salga lastimado

-¡Jane! ¡Puede que nos hayamos conocido hace poco! ¡Pero estoy seguro de que esto fue amor a primera vista!-Dijo de la nada P. Freddy arrodillando (como pudo) enfrente de ella.

-¿Q-que?-Todos se quedaron sin habla mientras veían la "romántica" escena y aparecía un P. Foxy pervertido mirándole los melones a Jill y sonriendo perversamente.

-¡Digo! ¿Cómo estas Jane? ¿Dormiste bien hoy?-Se contradijo el orejas de oso.

-Eh… si… e-estoy bien-¿Había escuchado mal? Oh ¿Ese chico con orejas de oso se le había declarado?

-Oh… My… Kuroko…-Dijo Jill mientras miraba sorprendida al pedobea… digo P. Freddy.

-¿De qué me perdí?-Pregunto extrañada Aylen

-¡Hola marineras! ¡Veo que se encuentran bien! Un momento tu eres nueva ¡Yo soy P. Foxy!-Se presento bien casual el pirata pervertido.

-¡TUU!-Grito Jil mientras se cubría los pechos con sus brazos, ahí todos notaron que ella tenía vendas en las manos.

-¡Jill! ¿Qué te sucedió?-Preguntaron sus amigas preocupadas.

-¡No me paso nada!-Dijo bien sonriente mientras ocultaba sus manos.

-¿Fue culpa de este pervertido? Si quieres le golpeo aquí mismo-Dijo a la defensiva P. Puppet.

-¡No! No fue culpa de P. Foxy, fue un accidente mientras cocinaba-Dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente y una gotita se resbalaba por su sien.

" _¡Está mintiendo!"_

-Oigan perras ¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi?-Se escuchoo una voz que provenía de la puerta ¡ERA EL GENIA, EL INVENCIBLE, EL MARAVILLOSO, LA CONEJITA… DIGO SPRINGTRAP!

-¡NOO! ¡Vamos a morir!-Grito dramáticamente Jill tirándose al suelo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-¡No mientras yo esté aquí!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo P. Fredy y P. Foxy.

Y ahí mis queridos lectores se armo la más fabulosa e increíble pelea… de insultos.

-¿¡Tu que te metes zorra!?-

-¡Callate conejita playboy!-

-¡Ni un hombre intentaría algo contigo!-

Dos contra uno la pelea seguía y seguía con más insultos.

-¿¡Y que tiene de malo que piense que los melones de esa chamaca me parezcan suaves y me imagine cosas pervertidas!?-

-¡Tu no te salvas Springtrap! ¡El tipo que está dentro tuyo tenía un novio del que siempre habla y está obsesionado con las tostadas!-

- **¡CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!** -Gritaron Aylen y Jill.

Y ahí todos supieron que habían metido la pata. Jane se alejo discretamente y se escondió detrás de la pared espiando para saber qué sucedería.

-Ups-Dijeron los tres causantes de la catástrofe, el fin del Mundo ¡Su perdición!

-¡Dímelo en la cara P. Foxy! ¡Dímelo si te atreves!-Le grito Jill.

-¡Si! ¡Atrévete a decirlo si te atreves!-

-¿Yo dije eso? En realidad… quise decir… que… em…-Tartamudeaba P. Foxy.

3 a.m.

-¡Ya valiste verga!-Dijo Jill mientras se acercaba a él.

P. Foxy tuvo un microsegundo para pensar y se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Cuando Jill estaba lanzando su puñetazo el fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a la pobre chica tiesa, y más roja que un tomate, así que el Capitán aprovecho y se fue corriendo a su escondite secreto.

 **3…2…1…**

Jane se tapo los oídos y se preparo para lo que seguía, mientras Aylen trataba de alcanzar al escurridizo zorrito.

- **¡KYAAAA! ¡Maldito pervertido veras cuando te encuentre!-** Grito Jill.

-¡Ven acá maldito pedófilo pervertido!-Grito Aylen mientras casi alcanzaba a P. Foxy solo un poquito más.

Entonces el pelirrojo recordó algo ¡El podía teletransportarse! Pensado y echo el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de la castaña en un pestañeo.

-Que hijo de puta…-Susurro Aylen mientras lo seguía buscando con la mirada impkatada.

La castaña se volteo y se pregunto ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Mhe ni idea, pero que seguía dentro del establecimiento seguiría, así que se dio la media vuelta sin notar que una pervertida figura de pelo blanco la seguía.

 **Con los raros y Jane…**

-Así que el encargado me dijo que hoy no sería mi última noche, seria mañana-

" _¡SIII! ¡Mas tiempo con Jane!"_ Festejo internamente pedobear mientras Jill lo miraba pícaramente.

" _Oshe picaron, o te confiesas hoy o mañana pero yo quiero salseo"_

" _Cierto que sabes que puedo leer mentes… pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Al parecer te sonrojaste cuando la zorrita te dio un beso"_

" _¡Cállate maricon! ¡Fue un beso en la mejilla! ¡No cuenta!"_

Todos miraban fijamente a ese par, de la nada se empezaron a mirar y ahora Jill se sonroja y negaba con la cabeza.

 **En algún lugar de la pizzería que es muy oscuro…**

 **-** ¡Que ese pedobear no le toque un pelo o se las verá conmigo-Grito, susurro, P. Foxy mientras observaba todo lo que pasaba.

5 a.m.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡Este grupo es tan genial! ¡Todos se quedan callados de la emoción!-Grito Jill mientras salían arcoíris de sus manos…

-¡WAAA! ¡Un pervertido!-Se escucho el grito de Aylen desde afuera de la oficina… cuarto… ¡Lo que sea ese lugar donde están las chicas!

Rápidamente como buenas amigas que eran Jane y Jill salieron corriendo hacia donde provenía el grito, pasando de largo a Springtrap que solo él sabe lo que hacía y porque no aprovecho para matarlas de una vez.

-¡Es un pulpo!-Grito horrorizada Jill al ver un par de tentáculos.

-¡Tranquila Aylen te ayudaremos!-Grito Jane sacando la valentía de no sé dónde.

Pero no contaban que Mangle, alias "El pulpo", también las secuestrara a ella teniendo una escena muy erótica estilo Soul Eater donde les levantaba un poco la remera y les iba bajando los pantalones muy lentamente y _**¡BAAAM!**_ P. Freddy, Springtrap, P. Foxy y P. Puppet tuvieron una hemorragia nasal mientras a Mangle le salía un poco de… ¿Baba? Sigo sin saber que es.

5\. 59 a.m.

6 a.m.

Las chicas cayeron al suelo de golpe, se acomodaron la ropa y salieron corriendo más rápido que Flash hacia la salida con el sonrojo nivel Dios de Jane.

 _ **Más tarde después de que ellas decidieron encontrarse en la plaza…**_

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Son las raras y la loli! Mucho gusto yo soy Khalol-Dijo un chico súper híper mega flaco y alto.

-¿Khalol?-Pregunto extrañada Jane, nunca había escuchado un nombre tan raro- ¡Digo! M-mucho gusto-

-Hola-

-Holiwis

See, al parecer no les importaba que un extraño les hable en medio de la plaza, podría ser un pedófilo violador de lolis inocentes, chicas fujoshis, y chicas melosas, pero a ellas les valía madres.

-Y este, es mi amigo Sebastián-Dijo mientras presentaba a un chico alto de pelo negro y ojos celestes.

-Ho…-Se quedo sin habla cuando vio a Aylen de cerca, cayo perdidamente enamorado de ella, se formo el típico fondo rosita donde habían pandicornios vomitando arcoíris y cagando helados.

-Que onda, soy Aylen-Dijo Aylen monótona como siempre.

Los demás persiguieron a Jill que se había ido a los juegos y todos los niños se le quedaban viendo.

-Oye… Aylen… ¿T-tú crees en el amor a primera vista?-Le pregunto esperanzado.

-No-Y rompiéndole las esperanzas al pobre chico ella se fue a buscar a su loca mejor amiga que estaba arriba del columpio y no dejaba a los niños jugar tranquilos

… **..**

¡Terminamos!

No tengo comentarios para este cap.

¡Adios!


End file.
